Example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, example embodiments relate to the design of nonvolatile memory devices.
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories according to whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power.
Nonvolatile memory device operate in different modes to perform different operations. For instance, a nonvolatile memory device can operate in a program mode to perform a program operation, a read mode to perform a read operation, and an erase mode to perform an erase operation.
Numerous factors must be considered when designing a nonvolatile memory device. As examples, operational conditions, environmental conditions, manufacturing conditions and structural characteristics of the nonvolatile memory device must all be taken into account during the complex and time consuming design process.